


Postscript

by carleton97



Series: Starting A Life [2]
Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-02
Updated: 2002-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carleton97/pseuds/carleton97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merton, upon waking up with Tommy. Immediately follows "Epithalamion".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postscript

It was still mostly dark when he awoke and, for a moment, Merton was sure he was still asleep and dreaming. It was the only explanation his half-conscious brain could come up with for the warm, quietly snoring blanket covering every available surface of his body.

Tommy.

Thoughts of what they had shared the night before brought a flush of arousal, both remembered and renewed, to his skin and he shifted a little, trying to ease his erection away from Tommy's leg. He didn't want Tommy to wake up quite yet; despite his contentment, he still needed a little time to process what had happened.

It wasn't just sex between the two of them, he knew that. Even if what they'd done last night hadn't been enough to trip the mystical 'forever' switch inside of Tommy, they cared too much about each other, about their friendship to risk everything just for a chance to get off. They'd both gone into this knowing there was a good chance they were signing on for a lifelong commitment. He knew he shouldn't even be considering something like that at eighteen, but he was and it felt right. Necessary.

Just like last night.

Merton shivered a little despite the heat of the body covering his. On the rare occasions he allowed himself the fantasy, he had always assumed Tommy would be more aggressive, demanding the submission he'd gladly give. Never, even in his most prurient imaginings, did he picture Tommy allowing him to take control, to set the pace. It had been a revelation and ... a gift. And that Tommy chose him, knowing it could be forever, made him feel loved, precious in a way that was entirely outside of his experience.

Tommy grunted a little in his sleep and pressed his body more tightly into Merton's. Merton tilted his head down, trying to catch a glimpse of the face pressed into his shoulder, but the angle was all wrong and he gave up after nearly causing a cramp in his neck, contenting himself with running his fingers through sleep-matted brown hair. The movement pulled the other boy towards consciousness and Tommy came awake with a soft snort, immediately nuzzling his cold nose against Merton's skin and breathing in the scent of the boy next to him.

Tommy stilled and Merton stopped petting him, desperately afraid whatever insanity had gripped him last night had finally worn off. "Merton?"

The cautious tone of Tommy's voice nearly broke his heart and Merton began to subtly untangle himself from the larger boy. "Yeah?"

"Oh, thank god." Merton suddenly found himself completely wrapped in arms and legs. "I thought for sure last night was a dream and I was going to wake up at home."

Awed by the relief in the other boy's voice, Merton hesitantly brought his arms up, stroking a path over the strong back and feeling the tense muscles relax at his touch. Doing his best to ignore the doubts that stubbornly clung to him, he pressed his face into Tommy's neck and hugged him as tightly as he could.

He wasn't sure how long they clung to each other, but Tommy seemed content to simply hold him and Merton certainly wasn't going to complain about the situation. Being this close to Tommy after months of ruthlessly truncated fantasies was a little unreal. Merton kept expecting to stumble over a harried white rabbit or a stoned out caterpillar. Eventually, Tommy eased his tight hold on the other boy and scooted back just far enough to grin at him.

"Good morning."

He seemed so...happy, so pleased with himself and the entire situation that Merton felt the last, straggling tendrils of uncertainty melt away. He'd already trusted Tommy with so much it was ridiculous to balk now. He snaked a hand forward and wrapped it around the back of Tommy's neck, pulling him into a kiss.

Merton rode the soft pleasure of the kiss for a long moment as the air around them seemed to charge. There was a barely perceptible shift of something, then he felt the sharp pressure of Tommy's teeth tugging at his bottom lip. He licked at the other boy's upper lip in surrender, relaxing into the bed as Tommy surged forward to more fully claim his mouth. His weight settled onto Merton and the smaller boy pushed up against the welcome burden, instinctively moving his hips in concert with the slow thrust of Tommy's tongue.

He felt completely surrounded and it occurred to Merton that this was what he'd offered to Tommy last night, this ... refuge of heat and security. Tommy's mouth trailed down his jaw and neck, licking and biting a path towards the small bruise he had left there the night before. He hesitantly brushed his lips over it, but lost all uncertainty when Merton shuddered and dug his fingers into the muscles of his back. He sucked at the mottled patch of flesh and then eased the renewed sting of broken capillaries with a slow lick and a gentle kiss before forging a wandering path downward.

Hands and lips and teeth explored his body with abandon. Tommy lavished caresses over him without discretion, the inside of his elbow garnering just as much attention as the pebbled skin of his nipple. The low-pitched, pleased rumble Tommy emitted vibrated through Merton, teasing over his nerve endings and tightening his muscles.

Hands hard against his hips to limit his movement, Tommy bit at the smooth skin of his stomach and hips, purposefully moving down his body. Merton tensed, not really believing Tommy would actually –

But he did.

Merton was stupid with bliss, the synapses of his brain sparking and flaring before simultaneously overloading. He hadn't known anything could feel quite this good. Oh, he'd known the pleasure of his own hand and last night had taught him the joys of shared desire, but this, this was incandescent.

He couldn't remember moving, but suddenly Tommy's skin was under his hands. He touched restlessly, gliding over slick shoulders and smoothing tousled hair even as he struggled against the strong hands holding his hips still. His world narrowed until it consisted of nothing but heat and wet and the slippery pull of lips against his cock.

Tommy shifted, draping one arm over Merton's hips to control his thrusting and trailed the other hand down past his shaft, gently caressing his balls before pressing hard against the smooth patch of skin beneath his scrotum. A shuddering bolt of sensation lanced through Merton, taking root at the base of his spine. The pleasure coiled there for an eternal moment before releasing with an almost violent snap.

Tommy gently licked at his spent flesh until Merton gathered enough strength to pull him up. He willingly clambered back up his body, pressing random kisses to whatever skin caught his attention as he went. Merton wove slender fingers through damp brown hair and tugged him down for a kiss.

He tasted salty and a little bitter, but Merton didn't find it at all unpleasant. He slid his tongue against Tommy's, gladly sharing in the taste of his come, as he stroked down his body towards the other boy's groin.

Merton was shocked and a little gratified to find only the sticky remnants of Tommy's own release. He trailed his fingers over his cock, gathering what liquid he could before bringing his hand back up and pulling his mouth free of Tommy's to taste him.

Tommy's eyes narrowed when he realized what Merton was doing and he dropped his head down to lick the sweaty skin of his neck. Merton sighed, reveling in the nearly animal pleasure of skin against skin. Every muscle in his body lax with satisfaction and his mind lazily replayed the events of the past quarter hour. A thought occurred to him.

"Hey, Tommy? Is there something you want to tell me?"

He smiled against Merton's neck. "I love you."

Merton felt his heart jump at the assertion and knew from the tiny huff of laughter Tommy felt it too. "I love you too, but that's not what I meant."

Tommy lifted his head and propped his weight on his elbows, confused. "What then?"

Merton blushed, knowing he was being completely ridiculous, but unable to stop the jealous line of thought. "You seemed to know exactly what you were doing before."

"Oh, that." His confused look disappeared and he smirked a little before dropping a quick kiss on the tip of his nose. "Beginner's luck."

"Beginner's luck?" It wasn't that Merton didn't believe Tommy - he did - it was just that he had a hard time believing anyone could be that...knowledgeable without prior experience.

"Well, I did a little research, too." Now it was Tommy's turn to blush at Merton's expression. "What? You think you're the only one who knows how to use a search engine?"

Merton floundered for a second, trying to find something to say that wouldn't sound either incredibly sappy or insulting, but gave up when it  
was obvious his continued silence was making Tommy squirm. He touched his cheek gently, then lifted his head to brush a soft kiss over his lips.

"I hope you bookmarked those pages."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to a Yahoo!group


End file.
